Randomness in a Jar of Cherries
by FinnickOdairGetInMyBed
Summary: This is a story in which Arc, Ingus, Refia, and Luneth do lotsa random things, say lotsa  random things and go lotsa random places. I owe credit to my friend who helped me come up with this :D Pasta lavista bambino!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

**A/N This is my first ever story, so I want reveiws please! And don't be mean...**

'BOO!' said Refia and she spat in Arc's ear.

'Hello luv' said Arc as he licked the window the van in front of him. It was hot pink coloured and had blue and yellow flowers painted over it.

'Nice van. Why are you licking it?' she asked

'It was dirty. I got it at the car boot sale for a Florin'

'Oh, ok then. Want a hand?'

'Okey dokey lemon cokey' warbled Arc

Refia shoved his face into the window and rubbed it around.

'Bum. You broke my nose again.' observed Arc calmly, blood dripping down his face. He licked it off.

'Oh well. At least the hippy van's clean' she giggled.

Arc did his signature flick of his hair Dustbin Beaver hair in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

**A/N short and sweet**

'So' said Luneth 'what do you guys wanna do today?'

'I dunno' chorused Arc, Refia and Ingus 'what do you wanna do today?'

'I dunno' Luneth said, rolling his eyes back into his head 'What do you wanna do today?'

'Oh, don't start that again' they all yelled together

Then they burst out laughing

'OK,' said Luneth 'Seriously guys. What do you want to do? I'm so tired of kidnapping goldfish'

'Hmmmm,' hmmed Ingus 'Want to go to Paris? I hear there's a good drawing school there, and you know how we all love to draw but are absolutely

rubbish at it.

'Yay!' they cheered 'Let's go to Paris!'

So they all climbed into Arc's hippy van and set off for Paris


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

When they finally arrived in Paris, they set up their cardboard boxes for the night.

'Hey!' wailed Refia 'we can be starving artists!'

'But we aren't starving' pointed out Ingus with a moan.

'And I would much rather be a hobo!' groaned Arc.

'Boo hoo' wept Luneth.

'Why are we crying?' cried Arc.

'Cos a plastic bandit with purple hair called Bob flared his nostrils at us' snuffled Refia. Then she blew her nose on the Mona Lisa.

'Waaaahhhhh!' they all wailed together

'Let's go check out the art school. Then we can go up the Eiffel tower and flutter our eyelashes at Joan of Arc. And while we're at it, we can buy those

pink parasols and berets we've been wanting too' gurgled Ingus


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The art school was like a cross between a graveyard and mars. There were little red monsters floating about everywhere, waving Mexican shrunken heads.

'Nice decor' commented Ingus, licking a head as it floated up his nose 'Bit feminine for my liking though'

'DIE, SUCKAAAA!' bellowed Refia as she shoved a sock over his head.

* * *

><p>One hour later, they were sitting in the studio, drawing each other.<p>

Arc was drawing Refia licking Luneth's toe.

Ingus was drawing Arc do the locus position.

Refia was drawing Ingus nibbling on his ear.

Luneth was drawing them all together, crawling around on the floor.

* * *

><p>It was time for the moment they had all been waiting for...<p>

There was someone coming to look at their drawings...

A very important someone...

And that person was...

Bob Trollkins!

Bob was a small troll doll that had somehow come alive when he was snogged by Santa Claus. He had purple hair that stuck straight up, and he played the guitar. He was also a nudist.

* * *

><p>He walked into the studio.<p>

'HOWDY Y'ALL,' he screeched.

Then he went over to comment on the drawings done by the (not so) fantastic foursome.

First of all, he looked at Arc's.

'Okay.' he said, stroking his beard and pushing his small pink glasses further into his ear 'That's amazing! You have real talent! Can you lick my toes next? Oh, and the drawing is quite good. '

Then he looked at Ingus' drawing

'Flippedeydoodahday!' he squawked. 'You look like a QBS! That is absolutely _fantastico, bella bella!'_

Arc started picking his nose.

'What's a QBS?' he inquired politely.

'It's like, totally, like, a Queer Boy Scout.' Said Bob in an American accent.

Refia's drawing of Ingus was next.

'Wow,' whinnied Bob 'You have a very long ear'

And last but not least, Luneth.

'HAHAHAHAHA' Bob laughed. 'YOU LOOK LIKE SHEEP!'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**A/N Sorry about the rainbow pony thing Leah... I couldn't resist! ;) Please don't kill me **

'So, guys' said Refia 'I hear there's a talent show on in London. It should be really fun – you impersonate famous bands or singers. Wanna go?'

'YIPPIE CAY YAY!' screeched Bob, who had decided he was going to stay with his new friends for a while.

'Sure' said Luneth.

Okey dokey' said Ingus.

'Boom chica wah wah chica wah wah' said Arc.

They all stared at him and started chicken dancing.

* * *

><p>'Ahhh' said Ingus as he scrambled out of one of Bob's many suitcases. 'HELLO LOOONDONNN! Good idea of yours, Bob, to put us in suitcases. Saved us a fortune'<p>

'Aww shucks' said Bob 'it was nuthin'. I already had an extra few anyway, in care I got some British hair gel or staightners'

'Nice accent' said Refia, then 'la la la LAAAAA!'

'What's with the warbling?' asked Arc 'You sound like a constipated goldfish being strangled'

'Gee, thanks,' she growled 'it's not like you're a good singer, QBS. You sound like _Bob!'_

'Haw haw haw haw' brayed Luneth 'Too right, man!'

'Yo,' drawled Refia 'I ain't a man. Ima gangsta. Hand ova the cash and no-one get's hurt'

'Like, whateva major loser' said Arc, making the loser sign on his forehead.

She jumped on him and started pummelling him with an umbrella.

'Eh-eh-eh, hit with my umbrella, eh-eh-eheh' she sang.

It was strangely calming.

'WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH-gluba-GLUBA!' sneezed Bob, who had a cold.

* * *

><p>They arrived at their hotel later that evening and went to reception to get their keys<p>

'CHEESEBALLS!' bellowed the bellboy as he took their suitcases.

'Now, who would like which room? Room one is a bit larger than room two, and it is decorated with a gothic style. However, room two, is decorated with pink, glittery, rainbow ponies that glow in the dark. For the little girl, maybe?' said the receptionist, smiling kindly at Refia

She kicked him where it hurt, snatched the key for room one, and stalked off to her bedroom, nose in the air.

'Oh nooooo,' wailed Luneth 'not rainbow ponies! They scare me!'

'Voodoo poogoo' guffawed Ingus.

Mmmm, ham sandwich.' Arc's message tone rang out loudly in the quiet of the lobby.

He checked his phone.

'Yay! I've just got a message saying that the impersonation talent competition is tomorrow morning!'

**A/N OMISOCK! What will happen in the talent contest? You will have to wait to find out... Mwha ha ha ha... I love suspense :D**


End file.
